This invention relates to communication systems and especially to patch panel arrays for optical communication systems.
A patch panel is a housing for the connections between lines of a communication system, such as a connection between a main trunk line and a susbscriber line. Currently optical communication patch panels have a vertical panel having a two dimensional array of apertures for receiving the terminations of one set of lines on to which connectors for the lines to be connected can be attached. These panels are housed in cabinets.
There are two problems associated with this current arrangement. Firstly there is a limit to the density of the array that can be fitted on to the vertical panel and to the number of panels that can be located in a given cabinet. In exchanges having many lines, and especially in major cities where floor space is at a premium, it is desirable to minimise the space occupied by patch panels, or in other words it is desirable to increase the packing density of the connectors. The second problem that can arise is that when the connectors are disconnected it is possible to view directly into a potentially active line since, for reasons of access, the lines that are directly supported by the patch panel have their terminations inserted through the panel from the rear and face forwardly ready to receive a connector from the front. In normal operating circumstances it is unlikely that laser light signals emanating from an exposed line end would be harmful to the human eye when simply viewed with the naked eye, but if the light were viewed through or in conjunction with optical apparatus there may be a risk of damage.